The Poison
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: A series of songfics telling of the downfall of the Toa Nuva. If there a cure? Put into one story by request.
1. I'm so Sick

I'm so Sick

Tahu gave a low growl of anger. Anger. His best attribute given to him by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. His fire, hate, and anger. Gifts of destruction. He was created to destroy. Yes, he loved it. He had the urge to destroy.

****

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

He loved this feeling. Fire was his passion, his love, his destroyer. This feeling. So controlling. So angry. So dark. So... perfect. He liked... no _loved_ it.  
He glared at the other Toa assembled before him. Eyes either angry or worried. For him.  
_Fools_,he thought, _they do not know the true feeling of power. All they can do is stare. They won't attack, I'm their leader. They will do what ever _I _say._

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

"Tahu," Gali reached out her hand to reach him. He growled. Fire thrust itself out of the ground behind him, startling the Toa of Water. He saw her fear.  
_She is not the only one afraid._ He knew, he sensed the others' fear as well. _Their fear makes me the best leader.  
_"Tahu!" Kopaka shouted.

****

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

Tahu glared long and hard at the Toa of Ice.  
"What is this madness!"  
"Shut up." Tahu snarled. Blue eyes narrowed.  
"What. Did. You. Say."  
Tahu smirked.  
"Shut up."

****

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Kopaka lunged at Tahu. The Toa of Fire countered him by blocking the cold blade with his own hot one.  
"You are a fool to challenge me." Tahu roared.  
"No, you are the fool, Tahu."

"Tahu!" Gali called. "Kopaka! Both of you! Stop this!" Her pleads did not breach their battle.  
The two clashed swords, trying to make the other drop the blade. Tahu slashed Kopaka's arm. The Ice Toa cried out in pain, causing Tahu to snarl further. Kopaka slashed Tahu's leg, making the other fall to his knee. Gali and the others could only look on in horror.  
"Brothers." Gali whispered, her voice trembling.

****

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

The two continued to graze each others' arms and legs. The other Toa helpless to stop the fight. walls of fire and ice rocketed to the sky, scorching and freezing the plants and dirt and rocks around them. The Toa Nuva backed away. Such anger. Such fear. Such hate.  
None of them had seen it before.  
_Mata Nui,_ Gali prayed, _please let them both come out alive._

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

Tahu swung his burning blade at Kopaka's head. The Toa of Ice ducked just in time, a second later... This had only raged Tahu farther.  
"Stop moving!" He bellowed.  
"Get a grip, Tahu!" Kopaka dodged another swing. "What the Karzahni happened to you?"  
"You want to know?" Tahu chuckled. "_You_ want to know! You, the Toa of Ice, want to know what happened to me, the Toa of Fire! Ha!"  
He swung his sword maliciously in front of him.

****

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

"This is ridiculous!" Pohatu shouted over the roar of the fire.  
"What badawfull happened to Firebrother?" Lewa asked.  
"I wish I knew." Gali said quietly. "But what ever happened..." She clasped her hands in front of her chest and held back tears.

****

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

"Tahu!" Kopaka yelled blocking the Toa of Fire's attack. "Stop this now!" Both exhausted, breathing heavily. Tahu, drunk of his own anger.  
"Stop! STOP! _STOP_! When you've been through as much madness I have, you'd understand!" He roared out, the fire blazing around them growing ever high, completely melting the ice. Kopaka fainted from the intense inferno. Before he passed out completely, he saw Tahu drop to the ground, energy completely gone.

****

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

Gali sighed relieved as the fire and ice disappeared. But was disturbed that both her brother lay on the ground, burnt, frozen, and bleeding.  
"May Makuta's wrath be done."

**Song: **_I'm so Sick  
_**Artist: **Flyleaf


	2. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time: The Battle of Life and Death

Onua felt the dizziness wash over him. He was sick, dying. He knew it. It was a toxin, a poison. It was taking over him, he could feel it. He wasn't dying physically, he was dying mentally. Whatever this poison was, it was what Tahu had gotten. It had driven the Toa of Fire to his very death in a battle against Kopaka.

****

jinsei jinsei jinsei (life life life)  
shinu shinu shinu (death death death)

"Earthbrother," Lewa spoke gently, "something badwrong?"  
"Yes, Lewa." Onua said, his voice was hoarse. "I'm dying. I've already talked to Turaga Whenua, there is only one cure, death."  
"You... you... brother..." Lewa looked even sadder then after Onua had saved him from the Krana's control.  
"There's nothing you can do for me."

****

jinsei jinsei jinsei (life life life)  
shinu shinu shinu (death death death)

"Onua!" Gali's voice called through Onu-Koro. She ran into his hut to see the black Toa just barely standing up. "Brother, Lewa has told me. Are you sure of no cure?"  
"Yes, Turaga Whenua has said so himself."  
Gali pulled her brother Toa into a hug. He hugged her back, trying to reassure not only her, but himself as well.

****

seise to shi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to be born is to die)  
seise to shi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to be born is to die)  
kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta (the vampire lives eternally, for it was promised so)

"We had no way to save them." Gali's voice was a whisper. She looked at the memorials for Onua and Tahu. Tears began to swell up into her gold eyes.  
"No way to save this poison from spreading." Kopaka said.  
"So, if we are to die—" Pohatu began.  
"—then so it shall be." Lewa finished for him.

****

seise to shi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to be born is to die)  
seise to shi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to be born is to die)  
eien no shi (eternal death)

"So, our new battle has begun." Kopaka stated.  
"With no way to stop it." Gali looked at her remaining brothers.  
"No earth, no fire, no ice—" Pohatu began  
"—no water, no air, no stone—" Lewa said the next part.  
"—no light." Takanuva finished.  
"Shall end this new darkness that has fallen upon us." They all said in unison.

****

seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)  
seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)

seise to shi, jinsei utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, life is beautiful, beautiful)

Their battle begun. An unbeatable enemy. Their deaths, tragic. Their lives, heroic. But this was only the beginning.

****

kyuuketsuki, eien ni ikiru, yakusoku sareta (the vampire lives eternally, for it was promised so)

Song: _Once Upon a Time: The Battle of Life and Death _

By: Good Charlotte


	3. Wounded

Wounded

Kopaka glided down Mount Ihu. He had caught it. The poison. He knew he was going to die. It was only a matter of time. He'd wait. He'd be patient. He tried to show he was stronger than the rest of the Toa, let them think he was alright. But as soon as he got beck into his hut, he'd collapse, gasp for breath, and faint. He hated it.

****

Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
But hurt beneath my skin  
My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding

"Sister," Kopaka turned to Gali who had been saying her goodbyes to the remaining Toa, "may I confide in you?" The Toa of Water blinked.  
"Of course. Tell me what is troubling you, my brother?" Gali looked at him, waiting for him to answer.  
"You know of the poison correct?"  
"Yes, brother, I know of it." She frowned. "It has already taken two of brothers, have forgotten so quickly, or are you just ignoring the fact that Tahu is gone? How could you forget Onua? What has he ever done to anger you?"  
"Sister! Be at ease. I have not forgotten, nor could I ever do so."  
"Then what is it about the poison that troubles you so?"  
He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I have gotten it, sister, I am it's next victim."

****

I'll try to make it seem ok  
But my faith is wearing thin  
So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long

Gali backed away as if he were some horrid monster.  
"H-how? How is it possible? Now you..."  
"But there is something I must tell you before I get much worse."  
She looked at him walking back over to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"What is it?"  
"It is about Ta_—_ gah!" He collapsed.  
"Brother!" she cried out in fear. "Pohatu! Lewa! Takanuva! Anybody! Please! It is Kopaka!"

****

Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault

That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up  
I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed

Kopaka woke up in a bed. That was all he knew. The air was warm, the ceiling was green.

He sat up and looked about. He was in Ga-Koro. A spare hut. His shield and sword near his bed. Paper and quill was on the desk across the room. He sighed and scratched something down.  
The Toa of Ice picked up his deadly blade and positioned it to his heartlight. He plunged the blade in.

****

And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see  
But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me

'_Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Takanuva,  
I am so sorry. This poison. It's haunting. I  
fear for you all to never have such pain as  
mine. All of you, you are so important to me.  
I love you all. I know Tahu and Onua do  
as well.  
Lewa stay kind and free.  
Pohatu watch over them for me.  
Takanuva don't be afraid to be yourself.  
Gali, you have been the kindest to me,  
to you I say the message I was sworn to  
secrecy by Tahu. He loved you more  
than you could have ever imagined. _

I love you all.

Kopaka.'

****

So you came along  
I'll push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cause I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me  
To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long

Pohatu clenched his fists as he stood before the three memorials of his brothers'. Gali, Lewa, and Takanuva stood at his side. Gali was leaning on Takanuva for support, she was drained of her strength from morning over another loss.  
"This battle... I wish it would stop." He said, allowing wet tears to stream down his mask.  
"It is unbeatable." Gali croaked. "It caused Kopaka to..." She stopped short afraid that it would curse her to say the rest of the sentence.  
"Then we will stop fighting it. See what it does."

****

Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up

Song: _Wounded_

By: Good Charlotte


	4. On the Brink

For those of you who are wondering about the poison: it's really the whole secret of the story, so I can't exactly tell you anything about it. All I give you is a clue. If you would like to know it, PM us, we will send it to you.  
We hope some questions will be answered in this songfic.

On the Brink

Pohatu sped through the sand dunes in Po-Wahi. Seven years ago, Toa Tahu Nuva of Fire had been the first to catch it, the poison. Two years after him was Toa Onua Nuva of Earth. It had been only last month that Toa Kopaka Nuva of Ice had committed suicide.  
This poison, something so deadly as it had wiped out civilizations long ago, had reached Mata Nui and was beginning to, not only kill the Toa Nuva, but the Matoran as well. But it was only in resent week. Hewkii was the first Matoran. Soon five others had followed. Now it was his turn. His, the Toa of Stone's.

****

Well I'm on the brink, of something horrible  
Just what it is I'm not to sure  
But I can't take it anymore (round 1 fight)

The Toa of Stone arrived at the place he had been heading, the place he had first landed on the tropical paradise. He breathed in the salty air. Pohatu had never been the biggest fan of water, but the ocean, it was different, somehow. The saline air comforted him, it eased his tensed soul for the past few days.  
_I have only had this poison for the past day or so. I'm so edgy even _Lewa _noticed. I need to relax. _  
He sat on a boulder crossed legged, never moving from the position. His copper gaze watched the silver waves draw in and out. He watched as the silver became gold. He watched as the tide came in. He watched as the moon rose, leaving the gold to become dark blue and to reflect the moon and stars that shone above.

****

I can't explain the feeling that I feel,  
I'm not even sure that they're for real  
Doesn't work to end in sour tales

Toa Pohatu Nuva sat on the boulder throughout the night. He had never been one to meditate, but now, it seemed vital.  
"Stonebrother?" a soft voice asked from behind him.  
"Yes, Lewa?" Pohatu asked without turning around.  
" I have been trying to wayfind you." Lewa said, helping his brother off the boulder.  
"You have?"  
"Yes, Watersister has called a meetinggather in Toaclearing."  
"Thank you, Brother Lewa."  
"Always gladhappy to help!" And, with that, Lewa soared into the clear blue skies.

****

Go to sleep so I can wake up  
Wondering why things are this way  
What the fuck did I say?  
To make you hate me any way

"Sister Gali, where is Brother Takanuva?" Pohatu asked when he arrived to the clearing in Le-Wahi. When he had arrived, Gali had been pacing back and forth nervously. Lewa was sitting in a branch, the highest one from the ground, yet close enough so he could hear conversations. The Toa Nuva of Stone had almost not seen him, for his leaf green coloring was amazing camouflage.  
Gali looked at the Pohatu, a deep sadness cloaking her whole being.

****

I'm on the brink, I lost my self control  
I didn't think that this would happen to me anymore  
Just want to be a babe for once

"Sister?" Pohatu placed a hand on her shoulder. He tried to look in her eyes, but she looked away. He looked at Lewa, but he ignored the gaze as well. "He... he... No!" He backed away from his sister.  
"We cannot win a war against something immortal. But it can be stopped. We must stay separate from now on." Gali spoke, her voice sore.

****

I can't explain the feelings that I feel,  
I'm not even sure if they're for real  
Doesn't work to end in sour tales

I have lost four brothers. Four is too many. Too many to lose is seven years. Pohatu sat down on his bed in his hut. _It is completely agreeable that we must stay separate till we find a way to stop the poison from spreading. But my time alive is running short. I am on the last breath of life and I am lingering. Somehow, I linger in life. When death comes, I shall welcome it and be with my brothers once again._

Go to sleep so I can wake up  
Wondering why things are this way  
What the fuck did I say?  
To make you hate me any way (you lose)

Pohatu sat down on his bed in his hut. 

Song: _On the Brink  
_By: Yellowcard


End file.
